


【Sky·光遇】《半夏花开古战场》

by Baolingyunzimo



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), 光遇, 龙骨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baolingyunzimo/pseuds/Baolingyunzimo
Kudos: 4





	【Sky·光遇】《半夏花开古战场》

*龙骨×私设光子

*表面师徒向，实际是日常互动

*大概是看不出来的双向暗恋

塞莱斯特和龙骨的相遇是在方舟停靠在暮土小岛时。买完了朋友拜托的魔法药水，塞莱斯特一转头就看见了无所事事四处闲逛的龙骨。她笑着向他敬礼打过招呼，邀请这位暮土的主人一起观赏午夜的烟花大会。龙骨点头应下，船上牵起的彩灯在他波澜不惊的眼里映照出比宝石还要纯粹的色彩。

当时，和大陆隔绝开来的岛屿上正在举行一年一度的盛大祭典，舞者的翩翩步伐随着悠扬音乐起舞。到处都是身着盛装的光之子和先祖，他们戴着形形色色的面具，笑谈交流着，见证了两人命中注定的初逢。

祭典持续了整整一周。第八日清晨方舟离开后，塞莱斯特跟随暮土先祖们一起前去小岛清扫。将最后一批纸箱推进仓库，她抬头就看见了站在城门上极目远眺的的龙骨，呼啸的风吹起了斗篷，发出了反弹的音色。她看向那个方向，目光所及之处尽是被风带起的漫天黄沙，以及层层叠叠压下来的黑云。

塞莱斯特自小听监护人说起暮土的过往。久远的以前，尚未变成废土的暮土亦如霞谷那般的繁华热闹，但被有心之人刻意挑起的战乱很快席卷了这一方土地。尖叫、鲜血、死亡，如天灾般的战争将这片土地推向无尽的深渊。再后来，逐渐被废弃的古战场被漫天风沙半掩成了如今的模样。

那究竟是一副怎样的景象？塞莱斯特没有过问，也不想问。她生于暮土，长于暮土，继承了先祖血脉的她注定要守护这片破败之地过往的一切繁华和灾难。

一周后，通过了成年试炼加入暮土护卫预备队的仪式上，塞莱斯特再次见到了龙骨。她在离他最近的位置，他站在高处，逆着光看不清神色。没有说话，只是看着护卫队的新人们宣誓。

“暮土人永远不会退缩。”结束后，将哨兵面具递给塞莱斯特的龙骨这样说着，便转身离开。塞莱斯特张了张嘴，将想要追问的话按在了心底。

翌日午后，龙骨把塞莱斯特单独约出来带她训练飞行技巧。

“注意飞行路线。”看着塞莱斯特一被冥龙盯上就开始乱飞乱躲，龙骨终于于心不忍把她拉了回来给她点蜡烛补充能量。“也要记住冥龙的飞行路线。”

后者只是一言不发地低着头，将表情隐藏在了阴影下，不知道在想什么。自那之后，塞莱斯特总会一个人抽出时间去练习训龙。龙骨偶尔也会去看看，带着她飞一遍或是做些指导。从一开始帮被冥龙撞得变成小黑人的塞莱斯特捡回光翼，到后来看着她轻松躲过巡视。

后来塞莱斯特也不用龙骨盯着自己了，巡逻和协助光子躲避冥龙都做的很好。虽说两人的排班错开，但只要回到神殿，就很容易见到龙骨的影子，就像是他随时都待在神殿一样。

“我做得如何？”这天帮惊慌失措的后裔捡回了被撞落的光翼并互送其离开后，塞莱斯特抬头就看见了站在高处的龙骨。她远远地朝他挥了挥手，终于问出了这句话。

“比我预计的好不少。”龙骨从来不吝啬对她的夸赞，塞莱斯特所做的一切都优秀地让人无法忽视，完美地让人移不开眼。

中秋节，霞谷举办了滑行比赛。因为前些日子霞谷双子来到暮土时就是执勤的塞莱斯特为他们领路，作为感谢，塞莱斯特自然是得到了来看比赛的名额。

“前辈，要一起去吗？”“好。”

比赛一如既往地热闹。精致、欢腾夹杂在掌声和欢呼中，融成了霞谷繁华的模样。

结束后，龙骨在穿行的人潮中不见了塞莱斯特的踪影，一转头就看见自己要找的人在终点和双子们谈笑。霞谷的明媚斜阳落入她的眼睛，比璀璨星空还要耀眼。他展开斗篷落在塞莱斯特身后，拉住她的手腕转身准备离开，语气之中察觉不到一丝情绪波动。

“回去了，还有事要做。”

被突然拉走的塞莱斯特对于龙骨的话并未全意的相信，但也回头给两位先祖挥手表示告别。

龙骨不得不承认，不仅是因为她的能力，亦或是表现出的责任感，塞莱斯特都是做得最出色的那个。她足够强大、足够优秀，优秀到想要她于他所有。

优秀到，让龙骨忽略了塞莱斯特一个足以致命的短板。

那天是例行的长老会议，暮土只有塞莱斯特和另一队的护卫在把守。但会议刚开始没多久，龙骨就收到了守卫们带来的冥龙已失控的消息。

随其他先祖一同匆忙赶回暮土，龙骨远远地就看见了站在高处孤零零的背影。

塞莱斯特就这样背对着他，点地的长枪在斑驳的石板上划出一道蜿蜒的血迹。她引以为傲的十翼此时早已被撞得消失殆尽，暗下来的斗篷浸染着已经凝结的鲜血，黑色与褐红色互相杂糅，显得有些心惊。

星辰散落，天地皆哀。

龙骨前去帮忙，却被塞莱斯特一视同仁的出手击地后退了几步。身边的尖叫和兵器交接的碰撞声突然安静了一瞬，眼底一闪而过的惊讶正好看清塞莱斯特红着的眼里肆意燃烧着杀意和冲动。

他突然想起很久之前塞莱斯特刚加入护卫队时她的监护人给的警告。

“千万不能让她见血，哪怕只有一点点。”

塞莱斯特仍然拖着残破不堪的身体不管不顾地对冥龙进行攻击，就连离她有些距离紧盯着她的龙骨都被稍有波及。

其余两只冥龙已被控制住，眼前这只终于蔫了气势进而被控制。塞莱斯特严重透支了体力加之受到重创的身体再也支撑不住，晃了一晃脱力向后倒起，龙骨当即前去接住。

他能清晰地感觉到，怀里相比而言显得瘦小的女孩儿因为重伤随着鲜血一起流逝的体温。他能察觉到她的心跳每次跳动的间隔似乎都长了那么一点，越来越苍白无力，几近捶死挣扎。

疲惫不堪的塞莱斯特勉强将眼睛睁开一条缝，扯了扯嘴角说了一句什么，龙骨低下头，细细辨认着气若游丝的词句。

“还好支撑到你回来。”

塞莱斯特最终留在了霞谷养伤。那段时间里不论是光之子还是守卫，总会看见龙骨在暮土的各个地图巡逻、检查，一遍又一遍，即使守卫们都在尽职尽责地工作。

………………………………

事件结束一个月后，前来交接值班的龙骨在神殿看见了塞莱斯特。她正在和其他人交谈着什么，远远看见龙骨过来，她朝他挥了挥手，带着一种后劫余生的安然。

“——龙骨前辈，好久不见。”

————【The End】————


End file.
